


Gene's favourite body part

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: For a kinkmeme fill: Picture, if you will, Gene insulting and/or threatening someone.  Chances are he's referencing their scrotum.





	Gene's favourite body part

Gene leans back in the armchair—the one he inherited from his mother, and lord, doesn’t that make it all the sweeter somehow, in the strangest way—the sun’s streaming into the room, Sam’s naked back is golden with it, his hand on Gene’s thigh warm and intimate.

“It’s nice in here,” Sam says conversationally, his mouth inches from Gene’s cock. His breath is warm and teasing and he’s smiling. It helps that he had said cock nearly down his throat ten seconds ago. Sam delights in the teasing.

“Bollocks,” Gene growls. “It’s filthy in here, hasn’t been dusted for years, and I hate that—oh god—bloody sidetable—bollocking hell, Sam…”

Sam’s sucking Gene deep again.

It’s a delight and a torture. He’s so good at it that it never lasts long enough. His hand strokes Gene’s thigh, slow and loving, and then his fingers are tickling against the base of Gene’s cock and hefting his balls, toying with them and then squeezing gently.  
Gene closes his eyes against the sight of Sam’s blissful expression. It’ll set him off—bloody hell—and it’s too soon, it—  
Sam licks down the length of Gene’s shaft and lower, across his balls, takes one all the way into his mouth and sucks.  
Gene shoots off like a firecracker, fingers digging into the arms of the chair.


End file.
